The Return to Hogwarts by Hugo Weasley -Year 2
by Numanoid97
Summary: Hugo returns to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and notices something off with some of the Slytherin students as the year progresses. Can his friends help him find if anything is going on with them that they should know about or are they just being typical Slytherin snobs. (Harry Potter is owned by J. K Rowling)
1. MacCreanor Cottage

_Hey guys looks lie I finally got around to writing Year 2. I'll try to make this one longer than Year 1 and add a bit more depth and plot that will shape future years. The plan was to make Year 1 about the characters and to develop them somewhat before I thrust them into the fray; and without any further ado I present to you... the fray._

Hugo sat in the kitchen of his parents' house and wolfed down a sausage sandwich smothered in tomato ketchup. The antique grandfather clock that stood in the corner had just chimed eleven and Hugo felt more impatient as each minute went by. Today was the day Hugo was going to visit Bilius at his house in the Highlands of Scotland; Martin and Gary would be there as well so most of the gang would be reunited.

"I can wait patiently until 11:30 it's only half an hour after all?" he told himself.

"Hugo do you have everything packed for the week at your friend's house" his mother's voice called down the stairs to him.

Hugo winced; he'd forgotten to pack his suitcase! Despite looking forward to this trip for nearly a month he'd still left everything to the last minute.

"Uh...just getting started now mum" he called back to her,

"Oh honestly Hugo you're just like your father!"

There it was again the constant comparison between himself and his father. Hugo hurried up to his room and pulled a suitcase out from under his bed before hurrying over to the old mahogany wardrobe coated from head to foot in Gryffindor banners and Chudley Cannons posters; and threw the doors open. Hugo hurriedly shoved a bunch of mismatched clothes into the suitcase including but not limited to a set of Chudley Cannons Quiddich robes, three pairs of blue jeans, the Weasley jumper he got off his grandmother for Christmas and four t-shirts each branding something to do with the Wizarding world on the front.

"Hugo" called his father's voice from downstairs your friend has arrived,

"Bloody Hell" Hugo exclaimed, Bilius was early and Hugo still hadn't finished packing. He quickly dashed around the room shoving random items into an untidy mess that was the contents of his suitcase and rushed downstairs to greet his friend standing in the kitchen looking almost awestruck that he was face to face with Ron Weasley-One third of the Golden Trio. Beside Bilius stood a man who could only be described as Bilius but twenty years older and with a bushy red beard.

"Oi Weasley meet my da" Bilius roared just as Hugo came down the bottom step.

Bilius' father extended his right arm and smiled politely (although it was impossible to tell under his beard);

"Gregor MacCreanor, pleasure to meet ye me boy".

Hugo took his hand and was almost crushed from Gregor's strong grip. Hugo said his final goodbyes to his parents and sister before stepping through the Flo Network and emerging in a cozy sitting room with oak beams supporting the ceiling. The room was very quaint and reminded Hugo strongly of The Burrow. Suddenly a child about 9 or 10 years old came racing down the stairs and attempted to tackle Hugo.

"I've got ye ye wee rascal" the child shrieked but was soon put back in his place by Gregor who told him to help his mother with the supper.

"That's Aenghus my younger brother and a bit of a pain if you ask me" Bilius explained. "Enough of that let me show you my room".

Hugo was led up the staircase to a small hallway with three beech doors and obediently followed Bilius into the middle door. Inside was an average sized bedroom which was made smaller by the presence of two bunk beds at either side of the room, and the walls were plastered from head to foot in Pride of Portree Quiddich posters save for one spot just underneath the window.

Bilius made a little gesture and proudly proclaimed "Welcome to my wee home-MacCreanor Cottage".

Hugo dumped his gear on the bunk below Bilius' and could hardly wait for the week before Hogwarts started up again to officially kick in. It wasn't long before supper was called and the two boys scurried downstairs to be greeted by some of the most heavenly aromas that Hugo had ever smelled; a rich meaty smell came from the dining room and when the door was opened Hugo's jaw practically dropped off his head and rolled away out of the cottage. On the table sat a whole pheasant basted in gravy and stuffed practically to the point of explosion with breadcrumbs and onions. Beside the pheasant were bowls f green vegetables with butter melting all over like a stream trickling through the rocks; a plate of roast potatoes with fluffy insides and a hard shell lay beside the vegetables and a jug of freshly squeezed pumpkin juice was perched at the end of the table. Hugo thought to himself that he couldn't possibly resist himself here. Gregor introduced Hugo formally to Aenghus and Bilius' mother- a muggle woman named Leah. After the herculean feast that was supposed to be a light supper for the MacCreanor clan Hugo felt like he could barely eat another morsel when Leah emerged from the kitchen with a tureen of freshly whipped cream and a large fruit pie that when split open caused a torrent of berries and fruits to spill out,

"Challenge accepted!" Hugo thought to himself as the hungry gleam once again returned to Hugo's eyes.

After supper Hugo helped Bilius with the dishes; the one problem with a feast that big was the need to clean up the vast amount of plates and cutlery it left in its wake.

"How about tomorrow we do a bit of Quiddich practice Weasley?" Bilius asked casually as he wiped down a plate with a flannel cloth.

"Sure why not we get to test out our skills against each other" Hugo boldly retorted.

Bilius sniggered and left the kitchen after finally completing his task " You stand no chance against me I've been practicing all Summer."


	2. Broomstick games

The next morning Bilius was awakened by a deft smack in the face with a pillow; spluttering for a second and then falling out of his bunk he looked up to see Bilius standing above him; pillow in one hand and Hugo's broom in the other.

"I think we need to settle this once and for all". Billius declared confidently as he tossed the Cleansweep to his friend.

It only took about two minutes before Hugo and Bilius were dressed in Quiddich gear and soaring high above the Scottish Highlands. Soaring through the open air Hugo thought he could see a familiar sight on the horizon,

"Is that Hogwarts over there?" Hugo asked pointing out towards the grey speck in the distance,

"Aye" Bilius confirmed "I told you I lived near Hogwarts, I could almost walk to school every year".

"Are you ready for a thrashing or what" Hugo quipped after a minute of silence and deftly tossed a football that was being used as a makeshift Quaffle to Bilius".

The game began each of them taking turns at trying to shoot the Quaffle in between two trees perched on a rocky inclimb. They played there for almost two hours before they decided to take a break.

"How about something more challenging" Bilius huffed red in the face from exhaustion,

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Hugo panted; his curiosity peaked.

Bilius promptly returned to the cottage and when he arrived back to where Hugo was five minutes later he was carrying two beaten up old cauldrons that looked as if they had been beaten with hammers.

"Tie this to your head only when I tell you to" Bilius said tossing a piece of rope at Hugo and rising up to about thirty metres in the air on his broomstick. Hugo joined him up there just as Bilius was beginning to tie the cauldron to his head.

"The rocks in this area are enchanted to rise into the air and fall to the ground when they reach a certain height" Bilius explained but the comment went over Hugo's head.

"The trick is to try and catch the falling rocks in the cauldron that you should be tying on your head right now" he explained further; nodding at the cauldron in Hugo's arm to indicate "Now". "The person ho catches the most wins."

Hugo was going to ask what he meant by this when no sooner had he tied the knot to his head about fifty or sixty rocks that were lining the valleys and hills rose high into the sky and began to fall like rain.

Hugo panicked despite the fact that Bilius had just explained that this was going to happen

"Bloody Hell what is happening" he cried.

Bilius just gave a hearty chuckle and simply replied "Creaothceann" and zoomed off on his broomstick.

Hugo wasn't about to be beaten like this and began to zoom after Bilius but it wasn't long before rocksa started pelting him on his arms and legs and more than once he was nearly knocked off his broom by rocks that caught him entirely by surprise. When a rock did land in his cauldromn it gave off an almighty clang which resonated in his ears and nearly deafened him. Bilius was having the time of his life zooming around occasionally crying out things like

"Ive got another one now" or "That's 10 so far",

but Hugo was in no mood to play a game like this and was glad when the last rock fell to Earth with a thump.

"How many have you got, I've got 12 myself" Bilius proclaimed proud as punch.

Hugo untied the cauldron from his head and when he looked inside he only had the paltry sum of three rocks. Bilius took one look inside and burst into a fit of laughter which brought tears to his eyes

"I thought you were supposed to be a great Quiddich player Weasley" he gasped between fits of laughter

"This isn't Quiddich though is it." Hugo replied bitterly; a little sullen because he lost the game.

"Lets sneak thesecauldrons back inside quickly because technically I'm not allowed to play Craeothceann because my da says it's too dangerous".

The two sneaked back into thecottage and replaced the cauldrons when the door behind them opened and the jig seemed to be up.

"Oh you rotter you nearly gave me a heart attack" Bilius exclaimed clutching his heart as before them stood his and Hugo's other two friends; Gary and Martin.

"Why up to no good were we" Martin chortled as he shook the boys hands,

"Well it is about time you got here after all" Bilius said as he nudged Gary in the ribs "Were you stuck in Muggle traffic".

"No" Gary said quickly "My mum had to drive me from London to Martin's house in Devon so I could use his Floo Network".

"In other words" Martin interrupted "he's the reason that I'm late".

The boys proceeded up to the bedroom where problem was observed, there were four beds in the room and five boys including Aenghus had to sleep in the room.

"Not to worry lads" Bilius shouted as he reached deep into a chest at the foot of his bunk bed "A couple of games of exploding snap will sort out who gets a bed tonight. much to Hugo's chagrin though he played all the unlucky cards and had to make do with sleeping in an itchy old sleeping bag on the floor between the two bunks. This week was going to be longer than he thought if he was going to have to make scratching yourself silly and barely getting any sleep because of it a nightly routine.

 _AN- The next chapter will take place back at Hogwarts and all the other characters Hugo has met along with it. SO this chapter and the last are just the reintroduction for the main plot which I shall write up tomorrow. but for now I hope you enjoyed reading this and feel free to leave a review if you liked the story or PM me if you think I'm leaving something out :)_


	3. Slimy Slytherins

When the week at McCreanor Cottage finally ended; Hugo once again found himself on board the Hogwarts Express heading towards his 2nd year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Excitement was in the air as the boys linked up with Lily and Fiona in one of the compartments of the Hogwarts Express.

"Good Summer?" Hugo asked Fiona politely

"Grand thanks"she smiled.

The train journey was made shorter by the stories they got upto in the Summer such as Fiona using her veela power to hide from bullies in her area and Gary telling everyone how he nearly got in trouble with the Ministry for using the Levitation Charm to tidy his room. Eventually the twilight drew and Hugo got off the train.

"Firs' years follow me" cried a familiar voice and Hugo turned to wave at the giant of a man who every year without fail escorted the young First Years across the lake to the castle. It felt strange for Hugo to not return to Hogwarts by the way he did last year and instead had to take a carriage like all the other years. Although there seemed to be nothing pulling the carriage, his mother had once told him that creatures only visible to those who have seen death pull the carriages, and after the war that number of people had increased tenfold. Hugo squeezed into one of the last carriages with Bilius, Gary and Lily and the remainder of the sweets that had been bought on the train were passed along and consumed.

"Gary try not to outdo Lily this year" Bilius teased after spitting out a rancid bogey-flavored Bertie Bott's jelly bean; "She was fuming last year when I told her you got better results".

"I was not" Lily sulked and Bilius earned himself a punch on the arm".

Hugo tried to suppress a snigger but his cousin was too perceptive for him

"An what are you laughing at" she fumed and Hugo found himself receiving a blow that matched Bilius's.

"Hugo and I are going to join the Quiddich team this year; Lily we agreed to join up back at my house" Bilius declared for no apparent reason although Hugo guessed that it was to get Lily out of her temper.

"Yeah right" she said rolling her eyes at the thought and this time it was Bilius' turn to sulk.

The Great Hall was brighter than Hugo had expected but the food was just as he remembered it; piles of food that would feed a small nation and enough pumpkin juice that could fill a lake. After Professor Flitwick gave the usual speech welcoming everyone back and the Sorting hat placed all the new First Years into their houses the feast finally began and Hugo was like a madman filling and refilling his plate every ten minutes.

"Slow down will you, you'll give yourself a heart attack" Martin mused as Hugo tried to reach over towards a plate of chicken legs. Soon it was time to go back towards the Common rooms and it was at this point that Hugo noticed something odd about the Slytherin students. They were all standing there just waiting for everyone else to leave brefore they did and the way they looked at everyone else, with suspicion, cautiousness and even a bit envy, in particular one face which stood out from all the others was that of Hugo's old enemy Gilderoy Selwyn who stood there giving the evil eye to a group of Ravenclaw First Years.

"Something weird is going on with them Slytherins" Hugo announced when he got back to the dormitory and unpacked his things,  
"They are weird that's why" Bilius remarked not looking up from his copy of _A Standard Book of Spells Vol. 2_.

"No...no" Hugo stammered "Something is really wrong did you see the way they were staring at everyone tonight.

Bilius rolled his eyes and looked up from his book "They were probably scoping the crowd for new people to bully, you know what they're like".

Hugo nodded his head and returned to unpacking his things when the door burst open and in strolled the boys other roommate Darius Jones.

"Hello" Darius whistled cheerily; throwing down his trunk on the bed and promptly leaving the room without another word.

"He's weird too but you don't think too deeply into his actions; for all we know he could be planning on blowing up Hogwarts with loony Lysander and loopy Lorcan" Bilius sniggered.

"hang on a minute" Hugo snapped; suddenly getting annoyed with his friend "I've known Lorcan and Lysander for thirteen years and they didn't do anything that could harm a fly so stop with the name calling".

"Sorry" Bilius blinked and then followed Darius out of the room.

So now Hugo was alone and now he could think for himself, about little deals and issues and things that he just didn't understand,

"Why were the Slytherins acting weird today"

"Are they planning something"

"Am I over-thinking this"

Eventually Hugo put the thoughts to rest when he realized that he had finished packing fifteen minutes ago and was now standing spaced out beside the window.

"Maybe Bilius is right" he concluded "I am over-thinking this".

Hugo climbed down the stairs into the Common Room and was immediately invited to play wizards chess from one of the new First Years who obviously wanted to buddy up with him because of who his parents were. Truth be told Hugo hated Wizards Chess and despite the many times that his dad had tried to teach him about it he just wasn't bothered with learning.

"Have you seen this timetable Hugo" Martin called over to him "We got double potions with Proffessor Nott first thing tomorrow and History of Magic immediately after"

"T'riffic" Gary sighed and sat down in one of the armchairs by the fireplace.

"Hey Martin did you notice anything weird about the Slytherins in the Great Hall" Hugo asked he was determined to see if he was the only one who noticed.

"Nothing out of the ordinary no" Martin shook his head.

Hugo gave up and collapsed into a chintz armchair and began to wonder once again if he was over thinking something insignificant.


	4. Sneaking Suspicions

_AN- Hi guys sorry for the long wait in between chapters, I was doing a few weeks of work experience as part of my course in Dublin, and during that period of time I was staying with my granny in Kildare (who has no wi-fi). Because of this I couldn't post anything for a while but I'm back now and I'm ready to continue from where I left 's going to be a short chapter (about 500 words) but the next chapter will have a bit of length in it to make up. Enjoy._ _-_

Hugo spent the next few days watching the Slytherin students as they seemed to sneak around the castle; "They're up to something" Hugo told himself "I know they are". In particular Hugo watched his old rival Selwyn closest of all. While all the other Slytherins were up to something in his mind, Selwyn was the one who seemed to be carrying on as normal, and that is what made him the most suspicious of all. Hugo would keep an eye on Selwyn any time he could, during classes, in the corridors even while eating in the Great Hall; which caused more than one spillage. "Weasley; what is the properties of the potion Doxycide" Professor Nott boomed one day in Potions class while Hugo was busy watching Selwyn from across the room. Hugo was on the spot here and the whole room had eyes on him; including Selwyn "Um...I dunno sir" Hugo murmured quietly and across the room Selwyn's friend Abraxas stifled a chortle. "Ten points from Gryffindor unless...Webb, save your friend and prevent him from losing your house some much needed points" "Um to kill Doxies" Gary winced preparing for a wrong answer and a deduction of points. Professor Nott gave a sliver of a smile and turned back to Hugo "Count yourself lucky that your friend has a knowledge of potions that has helped you save face. Don't let me catch you daydreaming in my class again."

"You need to stop with this Slytherin crap" Lily confronted him as he headed towards the Great Hall,

"Give over" Hugo replied dismissively and tried to move past her but she was having none of it and as fast as lightning had blocked his path.

"Please get out of my way" Hugo sighed annoyed,

"Not until you stop following those Slytherins" Lily huffed " You nearly cost us points today and people think your some kind of freak the way you watch them".

"She's right you know" came a voice from behind Hugo and when he turned around he saw who his cousin's allies were, Billius, Martin and Fiona.

"You need to stop mate" Billius piped up "People are starting to think you are more mad than those Lysander loopers".

"I told you not to call them that" Lily quipped and Billius fell silent.

"What we mean mate is that something isn't right about the way you've been carrying on" Martin agreed,

"In short; we're worried about you" Fiona concluded.

Hugo looked at his friends and a brainwave came to his head

"If I can convince you that the Slytherins are up to something; tonight then you have to help me find out what it is they are up to".

"And if they're not" his cousin challenged him

"Then I will give up watching them" Hugo nodded.

There was silence for a minute until Billius piped up "What have we got to lose huh?"

Martin agreed "If he proves us wrong then at least we can have a bit of adventure for once, and if we're right; then we're right".

Hugo clapped his hands together and exclaimed "Well let's get some food before my stomach collapses in on itself because of hunger" but all that was really going through his head was,

"How the bloody hell am I gonna convince them I'm right by tonight?"


End file.
